According to the Center for Disease Control (CDC), over sixty percent of the United States population is overweight, and almost twenty percent are obese. This translates into 38.8 million adults in the United States with a Body Mass Index (BMI) of 30 or above. The BMI is defined as a person's weight (in kilograms) divided by height (in meters), squared. To be considered clinically, morbidly obese, one must meet one of three criteria: BMI over 35, 100 lbs. overweight or 100% above ideal body weight. There is also a category for the super-obese for those weighing over 350 lbs.
Obesity is an overwhelming health problem. Because of the enormous strain associated with carrying this excess weight, organs are affected, as are the nervous and circulatory systems. In 2000, the National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIDDK) estimated that there were 280,000 deaths directly related to obesity. The NIDDK further estimated that the direct cost of healthcare in the US associated with obesity is $51 billion. In addition, Americans spend $33 billion per year on weight loss products. In spite of this economic cost and consumer commitment, the prevalence of obesity continues to rise at alarming rates. From 1991 to 2000, obesity in the US grew by 61%. Not exclusively a US problem, worldwide obesity ranges are also increasing dramatically.
One of the principle costs to the healthcare system stems from the co-morbidities associated with obesity. Type-2 diabetes has climbed to 7.3% of the population. Of those persons with Type-2 diabetes, almost half are clinically obese, and two thirds are approaching obese. Other co-morbidities include hypertension, coronary artery disease, hypercholesteremia, sleep apnea and pulmonary hypertension.
Although the physiology and psychology of obesity are complex, the medical consensus is that the cause is quite simple—an over intake of calories combined with a reduction in energy expenditures seen in modern society. While the treatment seems quite intuitive, the institution of a cure is a complex issue that has so far vexed the best efforts of medical science. Dieting is not an adequate long-term solution for most people. Once an individual has slipped past the BMI of 30, significant changes in lifestyle are the only solution.
There have been many attempts in the past to surgically modify patients' anatomies to attack the consumption problem by reducing the desire to eat. Stomach saplings, or gastroplasties, to reduce the volumetric size of the stomach, therein achieving faster satiety, were performed in the 1980's and early 1990's. Although able to achieve early weight loss, sustained reduction was not obtained. The reasons are not all known, but are believed related to several factors. One of which is that the stomach stretches over time increasing volume while psychological drivers motivate patients to find creative approaches to literally eat around the smaller pouch.
There are currently two surgical procedures that successfully produce long-term weight loss; the Roux-en-Y gastric bypass and the biliopancreatic diversion with duodenal switch (BPD). Both procedures reduce the size of the stomach plus shorten the effective-length of intestine available for nutrient absorption. Reduction of the stomach size reduces stomach capacity and the ability of the patient to take in food. Bypassing the duodenum makes it more difficult to digest fats, high sugar and carbohydrate rich foods. One objective of the surgery is to provide feedback to the patient by producing a dumping syndrome if they do eat these food products. Dumping occurs when carbohydrates directly enter the jejunum without being first conditioned in the duodenum. The result is that a large quantity of fluid is discharged into the food from the intestinal lining. The total effect makes the patient feel light-headed and results in severe diarrhea. For reasons that have not been determined the procedure also has an immediate therapeutic effect on diabetes.
Although the physiology seems simple, the exact mechanism of action in these procedures is not understood. Current theory is that negative feedback is provided from both regurgitation into the esophagus and dumping when large volumes of the wrong foods are eaten. Eventually, patients learn that to avoid both these issues they must be compliant with the dietary restrictions imposed by their modified anatomy. In the BPD procedure, large lengths of jejunum are bypassed resulting in malabsorption and therefore, reduced caloric uptake. In fact, the stomach is not reduced in size as much in the BPD procedure so that the patient is able to consume sufficient quantities of food to compensate for the reduced absorption. This procedure is reserved for the most morbidly obese as there are several serious side effects of prolonged malabsorption.
Unfortunately, these procedures carry a heavy toll. The morbidity rate for surgical procedures is alarmingly high with 11% requiring surgical intervention for correction. Early small bowel obstruction occurs at a rate of between 2-6% in these surgeries and mortality rates are reported to be approximately 0.5-1.5%. While surgery seems to be an effective answer, the current invasive procedures are not acceptable with these complication rates. Laparoscopic techniques applied to these surgeries provide fewer surgical complications but continue to expose these very ill patients to high operative risk in addition to requiring an enormous level of skill by the surgeon. Devices to reduce absorption in the small intestines have been proposed (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,584 (Crabb), U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,300 (Berry) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,509 (Smit)). However, these devices have not been successfully implemented.